totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Co dwie głowy to nie jedna
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 5 Chef W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki! Słonie i Żyrafy zmierzyły się w pojedynku w grze hokeja, a na bramce stanęli Leshawna i Trent. Ostatecznie dzięki Geoff'owi wygrały Żyrafy, a słonie... Chris wyłania się na ekran Chris Ekhem, przepraszam za wtrącanie się, ale to ja jestem prowadzącym. Chef zrobił smutna minę i poszedł. Chris A słonie spotkały się na ceremonii. Bramkarz o mało nie wyleciał. Ale pomyślałem, że skoro wracam, to nie będzie eliminacji. Czy słonie już na dobre osłabły? Czy nasz Chef Hutchet będzie dobrym trenerem? No i jak Żyrafy czuja się w nowym otoczeniu? O tym już za chwilę w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Na zewnątrz Przed domkiem siedzą Courtney, Trent, Beth i Gwen. Courtney NIE NIE NIE NIE NIE! Jak to się mogło stać, że przegraliśmy? Trent Daj spokój Courtney, przegraliśmy i już. Pogódź się z tym. Ważne, że nikt nie wyleciał. Courtney I kto to mówi panie "dziurawy bramkarzu"? Trent A Ty co o tym myślisz Gwen? Gwen Eem wiecie co, muszę trochę ochłonąć. Idę do pokoju zwierzeń. Gwen idzie do pokoju zwierzeń otwiera drzwi i zastaje Owena. Gwen AAAAAA. Owen Uff. Dobrze, że już skończyłem. Gwen Owen! Co ty tu robisz!? Owen Ujmę to w ten sposób. Ten wychodek będzie niedysponowany przez jakieś 8 do 10 godzin. Gwen Dobrze wiedzieć. (odruch wymiotny) Willa Salon Leshawna To miejsce jest o wiele lepsze o tych zagrzybiałych ścian w chacie. Duncan Tia bez wątpienia. Mamy nawet balkon. Justin Pobyt w spa dobrze mi zrobił. Geoff Tylko co z Zeekiem? Chyba po raz pierwszy nie wyleciał w pierwszym odcinku? Duncan I tak jak przegramy to wyleci. Nic nie wnosi do zespołu. Duncan spojrzał na stolik na którym leżał palmtop Courtney. Duncan Zaraz, czy to jest...? Haha teraz to Courtney ma przerąbane. Geoff Nie powinniśmy jej tego oddać? Leshawna A skąd, jak chce to niech sama przyjdzie. Na zewnątrz Okazuje się, że Courtney już wie o zniknięciu jej palmtopa. Courtney Beth! (woła ją donośnym głosem) Beth (przybiega w mgnieniu oka) Słucham. Courtney Nie widziałaś gdzieś przypadkiem mojego palmtopa? Beth Tak, widziałam go w willi na stoliku Courtney Świetnie, a teraz mi go przynieś za nim Duncan się do niego dostanie Beth Ale... Courtney JAZDA! Beth zaczęła się skradać po czym weszła do willi przez tylne drzwi. Willa Salon Leshawna Sprawdź SMS'y Duncan O rany, same wiadomości od i do prawników. Beth wchodzi do pokoju. Duncan O hej Beth. Co Cię do nas sprowadza? Beth Courtney chciała swojego palmtopa. Duncan To powiedz jej, żeby tu przyszła. Na zewnątrz Beth wraca do Courtney. Courtney I co? Masz? Beth Nie. Duncan powiedział, żebyś sama po niego poszła. Courtney jednak nie miała ochoty wchodzić do willi więc podeszła pod balkon i zaczęła krzyczeć. Courtney Duncan! Duncan wychodzi na balkon. Duncan Czego!? Courtney Mógł byś mi podać palmtopa? Tylko nim nie rzucaj. Duncan To przyjdź po niego. Nagle zjawia się Ezekiel. Ezekiel Siemka. Duncan Człowieku. Gdzie Ty się włóczysz całymi dniami? Ezekiel Byłem na wysypisku. Duncan (Palm) Rany. Z kim ja należę do drużyny? Porąbaniec, laluś i pasztet. Courtney zamień się bo normalnie nie wyrobię z tym bancwołem. Courtney Z nim czy z Tobą mam się zamienić? Duncan Ze mną. Chris (Głośnik) Żadnych zamian. Ezekiel, Duncan i Courtney to się tyczy w szczególności Was (śmiech). Courtney To jak? Dasz mi tego palmtopa? Leshawna i Justin Przyjdź po niego! (Słychać ich z willi) Willa salon Geoff Dobra. Kto jest za tym, żeby oddać jej go teraz? Tylko on podniósł rękę. Geoff Kto jest przeciw? Leshawna i Justin Geoff Ale są jeszcze Duncan i Ezekiel więc zakładając, że będą na tak to są 3 głosy do dwóch. Duncan oddaj jej tego palmtopa. Duncan (wzruszył ramionami) Dobra. Chris (głośnik) Zawodnicy ruszajcie się i za pół godziny na plaży! Plaża Beth I jak Courtney odzyskałaś palmtopa? Courtney Bułka z masłem. Owen Hmmmm bułka. Chris Dobra słuchajcie. Widzicie te dwie łódki? Duncan No nie, oślepliśmy, wiesz? Chris Świetnie. Oto Wasze wyzwanie. Jedna łódka dla drużyny. Musicie wypłynąć na otwarte morze, a następnie zatopić łódź drużyny przeciwnej. Możecie używać wszystkiego co jest pod ręką, nawet kolegów z drużyny. Duncan spojrzał na Ezekiela. Chris Gotowi! Start! Przepychanka Courtney Nie pchaj się. Ezekiel Zamawiam miejsce z przodu. Duncan Raczej nie. Gwen Trent Choć tu. Morze Zawodnicy wypłynęli na otwarte morze. Milczące Słonie Courtney Wybacz DJ nie chcę ale muszę. DJ Zaraz co Ty...? Courtney chwyciła DJ'a za nogi po czym zaczęła nim niszczyć łódkę Żyraf. DJ Ał, Ała. Wściekłe Żyrafy Duncan O nie. Chcą wojny, będzie wojna. Po czym zaczął niszczyć łódź Słoni Ezekielem. Ezekiel Ała, mój nos. Plaża Chris i Chef obserwują wszystko przez lornetkę. Chef i Chris HAHAHAHA. Morze Courtney Zabieraj się stąd. Courtney stanęła na brzegu łodzi, gdyż chciała odrzucić Ezekiela do jego drużyny, lecz łódź się przechyliła. Courtney NIEEEEEEEEE Po chwili wszyscy zawodnicy słoni (oprócz Cody'ego) znaleźli się w wodzie. wystraszony Cody postanowił wskoczyć do wody i pomóc przyjaciołom. Ceremonia Wszyscy zawodnicy siedzieli owinięci w ręczniki. Chris Witajcie na waszej drugiej ceremonii, pewnie bardzo przemarzliście? Hehe to tylko pytanie retoryczne. Pianki dostają Beth, Gwen, Courtney, Trent i Owen. Zostali Cody i DJ. Cody uratowałeś drużynę przed utonięciem, więc pewnie masz jakieś szanse. DJ nie wyglądasz za dobrze (miał poobijaną twarz przez Courtney). DJ Powiedz to jej (pokazał na nią) Chris A ostatnia pianka wędruje do... . . . . . . . . . . . . . Codyego. Cóż, nic dziwnego. DJ udał się do portu wstydu. Chris A wiec to by było na tyle. Oglądajcie następne odcinki TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI WYSPY WAWANAKWA Ciekawostki * Cody pojawił się, lecz się nie odezwał. * Jest to jak dotąd najkrótszy odcinek sezonu. * To pierwszy odcinek, w którym odpada chłopak. ** Jest to także pierwszy odcinek w którym odpada zawodnik Milczących Słoni. * Po eliminacji DJ'a Milczące Słonie mają równą ilość kobiet i mężczyzn. * W tym, odcinku nikt nie skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń, ponieważ Owen go "zagazował". **Choć Owen przebywa w nim przez chwilę. *W tym odcinku jest wzmianka o zmianie drużyn, gdyż Duncan nie może wytrzymać z Ezekielem, lecz Chris nie zgadza się na żadne zmiany. *Po raz pierwszy ktoś opuszcza program z obrażeniami fizycznymi. *W tym odcinku nikt nie przyczynia się do wygranej, gdyż Courtney przypadkowo przechyliła łódź i to zadecydowało o ich przegranej. *To drugi odcinek, w którym żaden z niekonkurujących zawodników nie jest wspomniany. Pierwszy to Hokejowa gra. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa